-Crystal-
Made by ShadowFire38 and Badwolf152. Do NOT use without permission. Appearance Crystal normally stays a dull red, not because she is angry, but because her mother forces her to. She has burn scars all over her talons. Her ruff has been clawed off. She has scars scattered around her body. Backstory Crystal was hatched to a SkyWing and a RainWing in the rainforest. Upon her hatching, her mother was infuriated on how much she looked like a RainWing. When Crystal became older, about 5 or 6, her mother started being more cruel to her, forcing her to remain a dull red color. Her mother, Falcon started to preform experiments, often involving Crystal. Falcon started extracting the venom from Crystal's mouth, making it impossible for her to spit venom any longer. Falcon used different techniques to make her fangs useless. Crystal's father, Oak didn't really care what Falcon did, and they soon had another dragonet, named Spark. Crystal often tried to protect Spark from getting hurt, but she would just get more beat. At about age 9, Crystal went in the village with Falcon. They were walking through, when a dragon commented on how RainWing Crystal looked. With a flash of irritation, Falcon brought Crystal home, and clawed off her ruff. That's it. Her ruff was clawed off brutally, no sedatives or anything. Crystal cried herself to sleep that night. Oak came in to her room to try and comfort her, but he said nothing to even attempt to stop Falcon. Falcon started keeping Spark with her, referring to him as 'pet'. Falcon forced Spark to stay orange, as she had made Crystal stay red. Falcon got rid of Spark's venom at an early age, and his ruff as well. Falcon, who was a dark red-orange color, seemed to prefer Spark much more to Crystal. Crystal was hit whenever she did something even a little wrong. Falcon sometimes would take Crystal out to the village, as if flaunting the fact she was so hurt. Crystal turned 11, and still life isn't much better. One thing was. Crystal had met a RainWing, Lilac. They had became friends, Lilac offering comfort for Crystal whenever she got hurt. While Crystal is hurt quite often, she still stays in the village. Lilac is much more nicer than anyone Crystal has ever known. Relationships * Falcon- She doesn't like her mother, and doesn't trust SkyWings in general because of this. She scared of Falcon, being hurt by her on an almost daily basis. * Oak- She's confused by her father, wondering why he always lets Falcon hurt her and Spark, but then tries to be comforting and nice to them. * Spark- She loves Spark, more than anyone. She hates when he gets hurt, so much. She worries about him, even though there's nothing she can do to help. * Lilac- She always tries to spend time with Lilac, though by doing so she risks more punishment. Lilac is probably the only dragon that actually listens to Crystal. Category:Hybrids Category:RainWings Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Content (Badwolf152) Category:Content (Shadowfire38)